All's Fair in Love and All That
by Lyra Verse
Summary: Shawn is set with the task of trying to cheer up Jules while trying to keep Gus interested in looking for cases. Shules with Shawn/Gus banter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Psych, though I wish I _could_ be a part of that sweetness.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, as usual, in the Santa Barbara area. The warmth seemed to be infectious and the pseudo-psychic Shawn Spencer was ready to get to work on the latest case he had just received from Chief Vick of the Santa Barbara Police Department. He was always eager to solve a case, annoy Lassiter, and flirt with a certain blonde-headed detective. He was so excited that he couldn't understand why his partner and best friend wasn't as excited as he was.

"Gus, don't be Louis Jourdan in the Swamp Thing! We got a case! Let's go!" Shawn said as he gestured toward the open office door.

Gus stared down at his computer defiantly.

"I'm not being anything, Shawn! I told you right when I came in this morning that I had a lot of work to do today, and I wouldn't be able to help you on your little cases when, and if, you got one!"

Shawn sighed exasperatedly.

"My little cas-? Fine, I guess I'll just have to work with my partners Lassie and Jules instead," Shawn smirked inwardly, as he noticed the glare Gus shot in his direction, "and I guess you just won't get a piece of the 'little' check that comes with this 'little' case."

Gus grumbled to himself, knowing he had lost this round and was about to give in.

"I'm taking this with me," he said as he picked up his laptop, ignoring Shawn's victorious smile.

"Shotgun!"

"You don't call shotgun when there are only two people, Shawn! It's a given!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. What if I wanted to ride in the backseat?"

"I would refuse. I am not your chauffeur. And why would you want to ride in the backseat anyway? It would put a strain on the conversation and make it seem awkward."

"Gus, I don't think conversation between us would suddenly become awkward just because I sat in the backseat."

"Oh, it would."

"I don't think so."

"I think so."

"Let's try it."

"Shawn!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...that _was_ awkward. Weird," Shawn said as he stepped out of the back of Gus's little blue car.

"I told you." Gus said, stepping around the car and walking up to the police department alongside Shawn with his laptop tucked underneath his arm. "Now, let's figure out what this case is about quickly so that I can get back to work!"

Shawn rolled his eyes as they stepped into the Santa Barbara Police Department.

"Guys! Get in here!" Chief Vick yelled from her office doorway. Shawn and Gus exchanged glances. It was always something big when Chief ambushed them like this when they first walked in. They walked into the office, and after Vick told them to shut the door and close all of the blinds, she sat down in her chair.

"Guys, this is big. This-"

"Please don't tell me this is about finding you another nanny, Chief," Shawn cut in. "Because-"

"No, Mr. Spencer," Vick said through her bared teeth. "This is not about a new nanny. This is about something much bigger than that."

"We're listening, Chief!" Shawn said, as he plumped down into one of the chairs near her desk. Gus hurriedly sat down in the seat beside Shawn and focused all of his attention on the Chief.

"What I need you guys to do-" Shawn and Gus leaned forward slightly "-is cheer O'Hara up." Shawn fell back into the spine of his chair and Gus opened his laptop with the words, "I have real work to do!"

"Chief!" Shawn said indignantly. "Do you take joy out of raising our hopes and then crushing them in one fell swoop? We thought we were about to go head to head with a crazy murderer who made slurping sounds while playing mind games with us!" Gus shot Shawn a look.

"I wasn't hoping for anything of the sort, Shawn!"

"Dude, you don't think that would be freaking cool? I mean, of course we wouldn't fall for his mind games, and we'd outsmart him in the end which would cause him to respect us. You don't want the respect of a genius psychopath?"

Gus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Mr. Spencer! Gus!" the Chief called their attention back to her. "I thought you would enjoy this particular case. Well, granted, maybe I shouldn't use the word case seeing as it's more of a favor to the department and I won't be able to pay you. O'Hara isn't giving her full attention to cases and I'm afraid it's going to jeopardize her work."

Shawn gave a deep sigh. "Of course I will help Jules, Chief. You didn't even need to ask. But...since you are, favors call for a favor in return. So keep that in mind."

Shawn delivered a smirk that made the Chief regret asking for a favor in the first place. Shawn then stood up and headed for the door. "Come on, Gussy!" he yelled over his shoulder. Gus and Shawn stepped out of the office. "Shawn," Gus said, "I assume you can cheer Juliet up on your own. I really need to get this finished!"

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I can handle it." Gus nodded and walked off.

Shawn started to look around the department until he noticed the silky, blonde hair of Juliet O'Hara. She was sitting at her desk with her head propped in her hand. Shawn noticed that she left her hair down today and that she was wearing a black blouse with a pink shirt underneath that completely accented her curves. It seemed that she was really taking the advice of the woman that told her to dress-to-arrest. Unfortunately, however, he also noticed the sadness in her blue eyes, and he knew why it was there. One of her cats that had just recently given birth was dead.

Shawn smiled softly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the fake ID he had received from Jules and pinned it to the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey Jules!" he said, bounding up to her desk.

"Shawn, please. I don't feel like dealing with you right now," she said wearily. Shawn felt a pang go through him as he heard the sadness in her voice and the words she had spoken.

"Come on, Jules. You don't have to-"

"Why are you even still wearing that ridiculous thing?" she cut in, pointing at his fake ID. "You know we just gave you that as a joke because that's all you are...a joke." With that, Jules got up and walked away.

Shawn stood there looking after her. "What was that about?" he asked softly to himself as she rounded a corner. He looked down at his ID and heard Jules' words ring back in his head as he stuck it back in his pocket. This was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe he should get the Chief to pay him after all...

* * *

**Please review**...And this is my first fanfic ever so I hope it satisfies. I know that this was kind of short and mostly Shawn and Gus and that wasn't much like our Jules but please bear with me. There will be more Shules and I'll try to make Jules' attitude understandable.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet O'Hara walked into an empty interrogation room and sat down in the solitary chair behind the table in the middle of the room with a thud.

"Nice going, O'Hara," she said, smacking her forehead with her palm. She, of course, didn't mean what she said about Shawn being a joke, and she tried to erase the image of hurt that she had seen in his usually laughing eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She just wanted to lash out at the world and make everyone else hurt as much as she was hurting. Even Lassiter was avoiding her at the moment. They probably didn't even know what was bothering her...she decided then and there that she would go apologize to Shawn and explain why she had acted that way. She straightened her jacket, stood straighter, and stalked out of the room and down the hallway where she ran into Lassiter.

"Whoa," Lassiter said, giving Juliet a wide berth. "Slow down, there."

"Are you headed to the interrogation room?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Yeah...I'm gonna do a run-through of the interrogation before Chief brings the perps in." He paused before continuing. "Do you want to help out with the questioning?"

Juliet smiled faintly and shook her head. She needed to tell Shawn what was going on before she lost her nerve. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yeah," Lassiter said. "See you around O'Hara."

Juliet could've sworn that she heard Lassiter let out a sigh of relief. She looked at his back questioningly as he made his way down the hall. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to her pursuit of a currently not-so-bouncy psychic. She saw him walking out of the police department doors when she caught up to him.

"Shawn!" she called. Shawn turned around abruptly and came back toward her, looking at her warily. Juliet noticed that he wasn't wearing the "badge" and kicked herself for her stupidity earlier.

"Jules," he said slowly and questioningly.

"Yeah, Shawn, I just want to apologize about earlier. I've just been in a bad place lately, and I know that you were just trying to help so I shouldn't have bitten your head off. And I don't think you're a joke."

Shawn visibly relaxed as she tried to get out everything that she wanted to say.

"I actually think you're a great asset to the force and I just think that you're very...well...cool." Jules' cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she finished up.

Shawn hooked his hands behind his back and scuffed his shoe across the floor in mock shyness. "Aw shucks, Jules. Hug it out?" he asked, lifting his arms into the air. Juliet looked at him for a minute and then just walked away. Shawn stood there with his arms outstretched and looked at the female officer standing by the window, rifling through papers. "You look like you need a hug. Come here." And after she repeated Jules' actions, Shawn let his arms drop and followed Juliet to her desk. Shawn studied Jules and figured their had to be more to her mood than a dead cat. He suddenly closed his eyes and began to swing his arms from side to side.

"Ah! Jules!" he called, "Where are you? I'm blind!"

Juliet turned around and caught Shawn's wildly flailing arms. "Whoa!"

"I can't see, Jules!"

"Open your eyes!"

Shawn ignored her and continued on with his "psychic" episode. "Oh, you poor, poor hunchback! Come out of your bell tower and into heaven's light!" Juliet furrowed her brows in confusion. Shawn opened his eyes and cupped Juliet's face in his hands. "No, that's wrong. It's not a poor, deformed soul trapped in his own little prison. It's you, Jules. Why are you in such a dark place?"

Juliet blinked back tears of sudden unrestrained emotion as she looked into Shawn's eyes and felt the warmth from his hands. She suddenly stepped back to get away from his overwhelming presence and those all too observant eyes.

"Okay, Shawn," she said, "I'll tell you everything. But not here." She looked around at all the faces turned toward them because of Shawn's flailing about and much too loud voice. "Do you have to shout out all of your visions?" she asked as she led him toward the police department exit.

"I can't help it, Jules. The spirits are very demanding! They all shout at once and I have to make myself heard."

"Whatever, Shawn. And how did you get me confused with The Hunchback of Notre Dame? What was that about?"

"The spirits' messages can get very confusing sometimes, Jules! I just saw a dark place that looked very much like that damned bell tower."

"And what would possibly make you think that the 'spirits' would be sending you a message about The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Shawn paused. "Hmm...good point."

Juliet shook her head and stopped in an empty spot surrounded by bushes. Shawn looked around at the little clearing. "I never knew the station had such a neat little picnic spot near," he said. "Jules, we have to come here some time. I'll bring the pineapple."

Juliet held up her hand. "Shawn," she said with a note of warning in her voice.

"Okay, Jules, I'm listening," he said, becoming serious.

Juliet looked around suspiciously for a minute as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She shrugged off the weird feeling and then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photograph, handing it to Shawn. "What's this?" he asked, taking the picture. It was a photo of Juliet on her front porch snuggling up to her recently deceased cat. "Aw, Jules, if you want me to have a picture of you-"

"Turn it over," she said, cutting Shawn off. Shawn turned it over and noticed the scrawled writing on the back of the picture. "Please don't do that," he read the words aloud. His brows furrowed in confusion and turned the picture back over. "Please don't do what? Hug the cat? Who wrote this?"

"That's the thing, Shawn. I don't know! That picture was found beside Sparkle's body." Jules' voice cracked on the last two words.

Shawn gaped. "Jules! Some creepy guy who gets jealous of cats is spying on you! Why didn't you tell anybody about this?"

"I don't know, Shawn. I'm just trying to make sense of all of this, and I didn't want it to seem like I couldn't handle my own problems."

Shawn looked at her with worry. "I'll help you Jules," he said, reassuringly before he looked back at the picture. "Man, it seems like Gus isn't the only one that gets jealous of little boy cats."

"Shawn! It's a female cat!"

"Oh, well...how was I supposed to know that?"

"The cat just recently had kittens Shawn!"

"Oh yeah," Shawn said as they walked back toward the police station. Juliet felt a strong sense of relief as she walked back to the police department with Shawn. With Shawn on her side now, she didn't feel nearly as alone as she had.

Her sense of relief may not have been so great if she would've noticed a burly man with sharp blue eyes watching her every move. And he didn't miss her link her arm around Shawn's either. Taking a picture, he turned back the way he had come and walked into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Lol...I'm a little late putting this up, but I kept forgetting about it. But, come on, of course I don't own Psych or any of the characters. Even though I wish I really could be a part of that sweetness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn's heart skipped a beat when he felt Juliet's arm wind around his. He was anything but the silent type but he stopped talking and held his breath, foolishly thinking that the slightest movement would cause her to withdraw her arm. He had felt this way once before when he had placed his hand over Juliet's in a cafe to comfort her because she had mistakenly allowed a thief to escape custody. He hoped that he could keep the feeling with him, but his hope was shortlived. They were near the stairs of the police department when Shawn heard Gus calling him.

"Shawn!" Gus called out of the passenger side window. "Shawn!"

Shawn looked over his shoulder and Juliet moved to bring her arm back to her side but Shawn held his hand over hers, keeping her still. "Man, what!" he shouted back.

"When are you coming out? I've been waiting out here forever!"

"Well, wait a little longer! You need to finish your work anyway remember?"

"I would like to finish my work in an air-conditioned office thank you very much!"

"Man dude..."

Juliet looked back and forth between the men in confusion as their argument turned into one of their many heated, whispered exchanges that always led to one of them giving in. That didn't seem to be the case this time. When the whispered exchange was abruptly finished, Gus slid over into the driver's side, casting Shawn a defiant look and squealed off toward the road. Juliet turned and looked at Shawn.

"He'll be back," he said, nodding his head in assurance.

They heard the tires of Gus's car squeal off further down the road.

"He can never stay away for long," Shawn said. Juliet nodded.

The sounds of Gus's car faded off into the distance.

"Gus?"

Juliet tried to hold back her smile of amusement and shook her head.

Shawn turned to Juliet. "That's okay, I'll just ride to your place with you." He then bounded up the stairs, leaving a flustered and confused Jules standing at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you mean ride to my place? Shawn?" Shawn smiled to himself, still feeling the brand that the warmth of her hand had left on his arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sky darkened outside the police station, Shawn spotted Carlton Lassiter at his desk. "Lassie!" he shouted, going up to him.

"Oh, God no," Lassiter groaned as he reluctantly looked up at the oncoming psychic. "What do you want, Spencer?"

"I would like to report a case, Lassie."

Lassiter looked up, mildly interested. "You've got my attention. What kind of case is this?"

"A neglect and abandonment case."

"Oh yeah?" Lassiter asked, getting out his notepad and a pencil. "Go on."

"Well, work was the cause of the a-" Shawn's phone rang and he reached into his pocket to get it. He looked at the ID of the caller. "Hold on a minute," he said to Lassiter. "It's Gus."

Shawn answered his phone. "Hey, dude, I was just filing a case against you!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes, let out a deep sigh, threw his pad and pencil on the desk, and stalked away. Shawn smirked as he continued his conversation with Gus. "Nah, I have a way home. I'm looking at her right now," he said, smiling broadly as Juliet walked into the room. "Okay, see ya buddy." He snapped his phone closed with a click.

Shawn bounded up to the blonde detective with a wide grin on his face. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Juliet looked around, surprised. "You're still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, his smile faltering. "Remember, you said I could ride home with you?"

Juliet let out a small derisive laugh. "First of all, I never said I would give you a ride."

There was a few seconds of silence. "Oh!" Shawn exclaimed. "There's no second of all?" Juliet shook her head, silently berating herself for setting herself up for that one. "No, there's no second of all," she said. "But you still can't ride home with me." Juliet scowled at Shawn's pout, looked around the empty station and gave a deep sigh. "Fine! Let's go!" Shawn hopped in victory and followed Jules to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on the road when Shawn turned toward Jules in confusion. "Jules, this isn't the way to your house."

"I know," she said. "This is the way to _your _house."

Shawn gave a short laugh. "But Jules, that wasn't the plan remember? You need to stick to the plan."

"Again, I never agreed to any plan."

"But you didn't say anything against it either. So it was agreeing by a mission."

Juliet looked over at him in confusion. "Did you just say a mission? It's _o_mission, Shawn!"

"I've heard it both ways," he said, shrugging. "And see? You just admitted to agreeing by _o_mission."

"Give it up, Shawn. We're going to your place."

"Fine, if you don't mind the socks laying around all willy-nilly."

"I'm not going to come in, Shawn!"

"Jules," he said, looking over at her, suddenly serious. "I'm not gonna let you spend the night alone with some creepy guy with not-so-good intentions knowing where you live!"

Juliet was silent. Her heart gave a lurch when she heard the firm note etched with concern in Shawn's voice. She looked over at Shawn and noticed the determined set of his face. "You have the couch," she said. Shawn smiled softly and Juliet sank into her seat, relieved that she wouldn't be spending the night alone tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Psych... *sighs forlornly* Woot! After watching the latest episode, my ideas started flowing again. Who else thinks that episode was **crazy awesome!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn hurriedly opened the door to his apartment as he heard the telephone ringing inside. He rushed inside and picked up the receiver. Juliet trailed behind him and scrunched her nose in curiosity as she sniffed the air of Shawn's apartment.. A weird, tangy smell was permeating the room. It didn't exactly smell bad. It was just a smell that she couldn't identify.

She turned toward Shawn who was glancing nervously at her with the phone to his ear. "What is that smell?" she asked quietly.

Shawn covered the mouthpiece of his phone and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Excuse me? That is not a smell. That's an aroma. I would like to bottle it someday and sell a Psych line of perfume." He then turned back to his conversation with whoever was on the other line.

Juliet sighed as she held back her smile. Hearing her stomach growl, she realized for the first time that she was hungry. "I'm just gonna go..." she said, trailing off and pointing to the kitchen. Shawn nodded in consent. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped in front of the toaster. She stared in confusion at the misplaced sock on top of it. "Ugh," she said, throwing it off and onto the floor with the tips of her fingers. She didn't even want to know how that got up there. Her question about the mysterious smell was answered when she opened the refrigerator door and saw a pineapple that had been cut in half. The smell, or _aroma _as Shawn called it, was a mixture of old socks and pineapple. She lifted her eyebrows, "Hmm."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. See ya, Abigail."

"Shawn, you only have pine-"

Shawn had just finished his conversation with Abigail as Jules walked into the room.

"-apples, cereal, and condiments." Juliet finished weakly. "Oh!" she exclaimed after a moment, a little too loudly. "You're still seeing Abigail? I didn't know that." Juliet tried a shaky smile that failed miserably.

Shawn reddened a bit. He had tried to hurry the conversation with Abigail up a bit so that he could avoid this awkward moment. The truth was, that Abigail and he realized after a couple of dates that they didn't really have "any sparkage left," as Abigail had worded it and they had decided to be friends. Shawn knew that he should've explained this fact to Juliet right after the event, but neither had really spoken of what happened at the drive-in theatre that day. Shawn opened his mouth to explain everything, but Juliet opened her mouth and spoke first.

"You know," she said. "You're not the only one having luck in the dating department. You know that football player I told you about?" Shawn's stomach sank in dread, and he nodded. "Well, we're going to try again. And see how that works out."

Shawn tried to hold back the unmistakable feeling of jealousy working its way up from his stomach. There was a moment of complete silence. "You hear about Pluto?" Shawn finally asked.

Juliet looked at him oddly.

"Gus is taking a survey on the amount of people that think it's messed up," he said.

"Ah!" she said nodding. "It is pretty messed up."

"So we'll put you down for a big, fat yes then."

"Yeah, definitely."

Juliet looked around the room and her eyes fell on a DVD. "Hey!" she said, with a bit too much excitement. "Wanna watch The Breakfast Club?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah. That Allison chick looks too much like a younger version of that wacko Mr. Yang. Or Mrs. Yang. Mr./Mrs. Yang? I'll have to ask Gus about that later." After another moment of silence and nodding, Shawn pointed toward the bathroom. "I'm just gonna go take a shower and then head to bed."

Juliet nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna get some air."

After Shawn had gone into the bathroom and started running the water, Juliet let out a deep breath. She shook her head. Truthfully, she had turned down the date with the football player and she felt stupid for making it seem like they had a real chance of getting back together in front of Shawn. She had sounded like an immature teenage girl trying to make her crush jealous. She sighed in exasperation and headed for the door. She really did need to get some air. She didn't make it very far, however, when she ran into something hard after opening the door. She shook her head to clear it, and slowly registered that she was looking at a blue jean jacket. She slowly lifted her gaze and gasped in recognition.

"Brad!" she exclaimed, before he covered her mouth and pushed her back into the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych or any of its awesomeness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet O'Hara rolled her eyes impatiently as Shawn started up a third rendition of "Shout." Jules had pegged Shawn for a shower singer, and she would've been slightly amused for being correct if it wasn't for the piece of cloth tugging painfully at the sides of her mouth. The gag that she wore left her looking quite unflattering and if she didn't swallow strategically there could be some major drool incidents. The irritation of it all made her wonder why people never used good old duct tape anymore. The only irritation involved with that was the sharp sting as it was ripped off, but she would prefer that anyday. A couple of other things that made her very uncomfortable in this situation were the ropes cutting into her bound wrists and ankles and the Smith & Wesson trained at her forehead. It seemed that the saying "If you see Smith & Wesson, you're too close..." was absolutely right.

Juliet drew in a breath as she heard the water come to a stop and Shawn start humming instead of belting out the song at the top of his lungs. She felt torn between anticipating him coming out of the bathroom door to help her and hoping that he would just stay in there because she wasn't sure what Brad would do when he came out. She slid her gaze back to the face of the man in question. His intense, blue eyes were flicking between the bathroom door and herself. Those eyes were what had attracted her to him at first. They had seemed so inviting. Now they just seemed hard and cold. She shook her head, ashamed of herself. How could she ever be attracted to a guy like him? Well...At least once Shawn found out that this was the football guy she had been talking about, he would realize there was really no chance between her and this psycho and he would know that she was available. She almost chuckled at how ridiculous her last thought had been. Shawn didn't care if she was available or not. He had Abby. And, maybe they wouldn't even make it past this day so it didn't matter anyway. She shook her head firmly...she couldn't allow herself to think like that. She was pulled from her musings as she saw the bathroom doorknob start to turn. Juliet held her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn opened the bathroom door, still humming. He was becoming increasingly glad that he had invested in that pineapple scented soap and shampoo kit. Gus had told him it was unwise, but he would show him. He was going to let Jules get a whiff of it and see if she still wanted to talk about some football player who probably had biceps the size of his head.

"Hey, Jul-" Shawn stopped abruptly as he took in the scene before him. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the gun pointed at a wide-eyed Jules. "Yoouu're not the pizza guy," he said, trying to slow his now speeding heart rate. He noticed Jules give him a pointed, disbelieving look. He shrugged his shoulders in response, at a loss for what to do. He didn't have to worry about that for long, though, because the guy with the gun made a pointing gesture with the said weapon towards the couch. Shawn slowly walked forward and sat down.

Shawn looked at Juliet and noticed her discomfort. He looked back at the burly guy who seemed to be studying him. "You know," he said, "my neighbors are, like, two old couples that are all deaf in at least one of their ears so if you took that gag off of Jules and she screamed they probably wouldn't even hear it. And even if they did hear it, they would think it was the TV since I reassured them that any strange noises they heard from here was, in fact, that." Juliet shook her head in disappointment. "What?" he asked, looking at her. "They kept interrupting my Knight Rider marathon with questions!"

Brad just continued to look on with that same intense look on his face. He then turned and yanked the gag from Juliet's mouth in one swift movement. He then kneeled down before her. He still had his gun pointed at Shawn and he turned to say, "Don't try anything funny." Shawn looked at him in surprise and amazement. "Dude! Your voice is so deep! You can, like, speak to whales!"

Brad ignored that comment and kept a sideways stare on Shawn as he addressed Jules. "Now, Juliet," he said, in what he thought must have been a reassuring tone. Shawn was still distracted by the mere deepness of it. Brad continued. "I'm not mad." He shook his head and gave a short laugh. "Really, I'm not. Because I know that you were just trying to make me jealous right? Trying to play games with me? Because I know...I know...that you don't really like this clown." He gave another short laugh and patted Juliet's knee. "Now, come on. Tell me that this was all just a joke and nobody will get hurt."

Juliet looked at Brad and shook her head.

"Don't-don't do that," Brad said. "Don't shake your head at me."

"Dude, if you weren't such a psycho, I would so ask you to sing Practice What you Preach for me."

Brad turned to completely face Shawn wildly. "Shut-shut up!" he yelled. "Just shut up!"

Shawn noticed Juliet start turning and twisting her arms desperately while he was distracted, and he could tell that Brad was quickly losing control. He knew it was going to be a risk, but he had to keep him distracted and just hope that Jules could get loose before his brains became the new wallpaper.

"Just give us a verse," Shawn said. "Cause you keep tellin' me this, and tellin' me that..." Shawn started to sing tentatively as he snapped his fingers.

Brad rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"You say once I'm with you you'll never go back..." Shawn continued, glancing anxiously at Jules. "Jump in anytime here man," he said to Brad.

"That's fine," Brad said, nodding. "I was going to kill you anyway." As Brad started to aim at Shawn, Juliet gave a hard tug on the cuffs of his jeans, causing him to fall forward with a hard thud. His head knocked against the floor with a loud crack, rendering him unconcious. After Jules checked to make sure that he was still alive and called the cops to come pick him up she turned to Shawn.

"You're not the pizza guy!?" she asked incredulously. "All of my hopes of you being a help to me went out the window with that one sentence!"

Shawn gaped in disbelief. "Hey! I played decoy for you! I never play decoy! That's Gus's role!"

"Pizza guy though? You didn't even order a pizza! Of course he wasn't the pizza guy!"

"That shows how little you know me Jules. I have the pizza guy on speed dial and I texted an order as we were driving to my place." He glanced down at the sprawled out guy on the floor. "And who is this douche anyway? You seemed to know him pretty well."

Juliet flushed in embarrassment. "Well..." she said slowly, debating whether she should really tell him the truth or not. She shrugged, knowing he would hear it from the police report later anyway. "That's Brad. He was that football player date I was telling you about." She ducked her head, waiting for his reaction.

Shawn shook his head as he looked down at...Brad. "I should've known when I saw those biceps. And that inhumanly deep voice! He sounded like Beelzebub! Can anyone say 'steroids?'"

Juliet looked up at Shawn and couldn't help but smile as he offered no different reaction than the one she should have expected from Shawn Spencer.

"So..." she said, when it suddenly grew quiet. "It looks like you're the only one with a date for Saturday night."

"Actually..." Shawn said. "Abby and I didn't work out. We're not going on dates anymore."

Juliet widened her eyes a bit, "Oh!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her smile and growing excitement. "So...should I be saying 'sorry' now or....?"

"Oh! No! I mean, not unless you want to. If you just like the way the word sounds, then by all means, say it. But both Abby and I decided it would be best if we were just friends because we just didn't have any kind of spark anymore."

There was a moment of silence during which they both nodded for a bit.

"Shawn-" Juliet was cut off by a sharp knock on the door, followed by a shout of "SBPD!

"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everything had settled down, Juliet and Shawn found themselves wrapped up in a blanket on the couch watching old Knight Rider episodes.

"Are you disappointed that your potential date turned out to be a psycho, cat-killing, stalker?" Shawn asked suddenly.

Juliet turned toward him and realized that she was only inches from Shawn's face. Her breathing caught as she looked into his eyes. "No," she said, swallowing loudly. "I mean, of course I'm not happy about him taking me hostage and trying to murder you, but other than that it's been a perfect night."

Shawn smiled softly and leaned forward, anticipating the feel of Juliet's lips on his. He stopped as their lips brushed. "Do you smell that?"

She opened her eyes and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You mean the pineapple?"

"Exactly," he said, before claiming her lips with his own. They became lost in the feel and scent of each other before they heard a sharp knocking at the door. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Pizza!"

Shawn pointed toward the door. "I told you I ordered pizza!"


End file.
